characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Classic Armor= |-|Extremis= |-|Bleeding Edge= |-|Hulk-Buster= |-|Thor-Buster= |-|Prime Armor= |-|Galactus-Buster= |-|God-Killer= Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Tier : 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-B, likely 3-B | 2-C ''' '''Name: Anthony Edward Stark Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Technological Manipulation, Enhanced Vision, Transformation (Can transform into different models of his armor), Regeneration(Mid-Low. High-Mid for his armors by mentally reassembling them after they have been blown to pieces), Forcefield Creation, Able to draw energy from any source on earth using the Extremis powers, Energy Manipulation,Projection, and Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Zero-Point Energy Bubbles and Neutrino Rays), Resistance to acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, telepathy, magnetic, sound and phasing attacks, Can hit intangible beings, Hacking (Can hack technology with a touch), Duplication (Can create a duplicate of his armor controlled by FRIDAY) 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Could match Count Nefaria& Savage Hulk, capable of toppling Thor, and Silver Surfer with enough force that both were knocked out. Fought it out with Hercules) | Solar System Level (Caused a little blood from The Sentry to spill) | Solar System Level (Matched Red Hulk) | Solar System Level (Made to combat The Hulk) | Solar System Level (Made to Combat Thor and did damage him) | }Solar System Level (Has the power of all the previous armors rolled into one. Made Fin Fang Foom scream in pain, who's equal to Red She-Hulk) | At least Solar System Level, Likely Multi-Galaxy Level (Made to Combat Galactus and defeated him) | Spatium+ '(The Godkiller Brought down the population of Celestials from the amount of stars in the universe to the current ones today, and Iron Man was capable of creating a suit of armor that replicated the Godkiller's powers that allowed him to hold his own against Dark Celestials) 'Speed: MFTL+ (Scales to Thor) | MFTL+ (Matched Sentry) | MFTL+ (Matched thosein the Phoenix Force) | MFTL+ (Kept up with The Hulk's combat and reaction speed) | MFTL+ (Can keep up with Thor) | MFTL+ (Superior to Armor Model 45, can travel from the earth to the moon within 1/5th of a picosecond) | MFTL+ (Kept up with Galactus who's faster than Silver Surfer) | MFTL+ (Should scale to The Avatar of Eternity) Lifting Strength : Class G | Class G | Class G | Stellar '''(Scales to Hulk) | Class Y+ |''' Class G '| '''Pre-Stellar to Galactic '(Scales to Galactus Galactus ) | '''Immesurable (Scales to Eternity) Striking Strength : Solar System | Solar System | Solar System | Solar System | Solar System | At least Solar System, likely Multi-Galactic | Spatium+ Durability : Solar System Level '(Tanked an attack from Thor) '| Solar System Level (Tanked hits from Sentry) | Solar System Level (Tanked multiple hits from Grey Gargoyle who is on Thor's level. Held his own against a hallucinating Thor) | Solar System Level (Tanks hits from Hulk) | Solar System Level (Holds his own against Thor) | Solar System Level (Tanked hits from Hyperion) | Solar System Level, likely Multi-Galaxy Level (Tanked hits from Galactus) | Spatium+ Stamina : 'High, the suit keeps fighting until it runs out of power, virtually limitless with Extremis 'Range : 'Varies, depending on weapons '''Standard Equipment: '''Various Armors 'Intelligence : Supergenius Weaknesses: Without his armor, he's just a human Key: Classic Armor | Extremis | Bleeding Edge | Hulk-Buster | Thor-Buster | Prime Armor | Galactus-Buster | God-Killer Mark 2 Note: Thanks to these two respect threads Note 2: Special thanks to Hyku for help on the Godkiller profile Battles Notable Victories: Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) - Reimu's profile (Note: Reimu coudn't use Fantasy Nature) Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) - Asriel's Profile ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:Technological Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Radiation Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Superhero Category:Comic Book Category:Characters